


Both Of You

by insaneshadowfangirl



Series: Boneses and Roses [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, dammit Sora, gaaaah, i lied here's part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneshadowfangirl/pseuds/insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucida drags Blue off to face Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tayuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tayuya/gifts).



> *screams*

Sans sat curled underneath Stretch's now-abandoned sentry station, tears pouring down his face, staining the white snow red. Stars, he'd really fucked up. He should've just dusted himself, save everyone the trouble. Boss wouldn't've had to deal with his useless ass, Stretch wouldn't have fallen in love with him... He and Blueberry would probably be happy together right now.

 

Familiar footsteps crunched through the snow.

 

“Mommy?” Luci's voice echoed through the forest.

 

Sans shook his head, curling tighter into the alcove beneath the old rotting wood.

 

“Red?” Blue's voice joined in the calls. Sans stifled another sob.

 

A hand dragged him out from his little hideaway, and he found himself staring into his child's red eyelights. Sheesh, they were outgrowing him... They'd probably grow up to be Stretch's size!

 

“C'mon, Mommy.” They led him over to blue, who oddly wouldn't look him in the eyes. Then Luci took several steps big back, pushing themself up to sit on the 'desk' part of the wooden structure.

 

The pair of Sanses stood a few feet apart, looking anywhere but at each other. Luci made an annoyed noise, vanishing in a swirl of red-orange magic, and returning barely thirty seconds later, an old acoustic guitar that their father had loved in their hands. They'd been getting lessons from Napstaton on it, and while they were hardly an expert, they knew enough for this.

 

“ _Why don't you talk to each other?_ ” Their phlanges plucked at the guitar strings, a simple melody filling the cold night air. Before them, their mother and uncle finally met eyes, quickly looking away again with a blush. “ _Why don't you talk to each other, just give it a try?_ ”

 

Sans sat down heavily in the snow. Blueberry remained standing, looking between the child singing and their remaining parent on the ground beside him. “ _Why don't you talk about what happened?_ ” Luci sounded slightly frustrated. “ _I know you're trying to avoid it, but I don't know why._ ”

 

With a heavy sigh, Blueberry sat in the snow beside Red.

 

“ _You might not believe it,_ ” They continued, watching the pair as they sat awkwardly in the snow, like a couple of snow poffs. “ _You might not believe it, but you've got a lot in common, you really do._ ”

 

Red's cheeks burned with shame as Blueberry looked over at him. He'd ruined so much...

 

“ _You both love me and I love both of you._ ”

 

The pair of Sanses froze like rabbits seen by wolves and slowly looked at the child, who hummed absently as they continued to play, no doubt hoping the pair would actually communicate while they weren't singing.

 

Red broke first. “look, i get it blue. i hate me too.”

 

“I don't hate you-” Blue began nervously.

 

“why not?” Red clutched at his jacket, staring at the snow. “i'm useless and worthless and somehow i stole him from you...”

 

“That wasn't my problem...” Blue sighed. “ _He_ fell in love with you.”

 

Red looked up with tear-filled sockets. “well, you know stretch...”

 

They spoke in unison. “Nobody could tell him what to do.” If their voices hitched just a bit, neither mentioned it.

 

“ _I know you both need it. I know you both need it, someone who knows what you're going through.”_

 

With a tight smile, Blue stood and offered Sans a hand up.

 

“ _You might not believe it.”_

 

Once Red took it, Blue pulled him unexpectedly into a twirl, setting a hand on his hip. Shyly, Red set his free arm on Blueberry's shoulder. The two took several steps, spinning slowly through the falling snow. Lucida smiled.

 

“ _You might not believe it, but you've got a lot in common, you really do._ ”

 

Blueberry spun Red into another slow twirl.

 

“ _You both love me and I love both of you._ ”

 

Sans felt his soul glowing brightly in his rib cage in a way it hadn't since Stretch's death. He felt warm despite the snow fluttering to the ground around them.

 

“You both love me and I love both of you...” Luci trailed off with a small grin.

 

Above them, the glowing stones dotting the cavern ceiling seemed to shine just a little bit brighter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Still screaming*
> 
> ... At least there won't be more.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~For all my bellyaching at Sora I probably would've wrote this eventually anyway. Love you Sora!~~


End file.
